Digimon Nexus Generations
by Rikachu1299
Summary: New Characters go into the digital world, what will happen to them. New Characters and New Digimon Partners.
1. Enter the Newly Chosen

**Me: I'm really sorry for the original story, I hope you all like this new one.**

**Jezell: We do not own Digimon. :( Digimon armor digivolving is not actually correct.**

**Ch1: Enter the Newly Chosen**

**Amber's POV (At School)**

I couldn't believe that we were at school on a Saturday, a Saturday for goodness sakes. I have to be watched by my older brother because our parents are out and what does he do, get detention. I figured he did something really bad because he and his friends were put in a special detention room. Oh ya, my name is Amber Takaishi and I'm stuck in room 137 with my brother Jake. I mean don't get me wrong he had some nice friends such as Mizuki Izumi, if this school had one she'd be the cheerleading captain, probably the smartest cheerleader in history and I swear she has a crush on my brother. There was also Andrew Motomiya; he was a star soccer player, well a star in the school. I doubt anyone in the pros new about him; he's also on my brother's soccer team along with Pacifica Hida. She was really only into two things soccer and reading.

Well now a days everyone loves reading, well my father's books of course. It was about this cool world called the digital world, with these amazing monsters known as Digimon. If I ever got a Digimon it would be Lopmon, she's the cutest. "Hey Pacifica, what are you reading?" Zeke asked her. I had almost for gotten Zeke Ichijouji , he's the little guy that Pacifica baby sits for his mom so she can focus on her baby classes, seriously how hard is it to change a diaper.

"It's Takeru Takaishi's latest Digimon book" She replied, It sounded like she really enjoyed my dad's series but who didn't. "It's the one were,"

"Hey, don't spoil it I haven't read it yet!" She was cut off by Mizuki; I was really surprised that she hadn't read it yet.

"Hey you guys," Pacifica started talking again, and by the look on her face it didn't look like she wanted to be interrupted again. "If Digimon were real which one would you want?"

"I don't know there are so many to choose from." My brother commented.

"I would want the most gorgeous Digimon of them all." Mizuki spoke up.

"I would want Lopmon or some other cute Digimon." I answered. We continued to talk about Digimon for hours and hours until detention was almost over. I got up and went to the door.

"Where you going sis?" Jake asked me

"Well I have to go to the bathroom, that and Mizuki has been in there for over an hour so I'm going to check on her." I walked out of the door and headed down the hall, I heard a scream that sounded like it came from the bathroom. Jake came running from the detention room.

"What was that?" He asked, all I could do was shrug. We ran to the bathroom and realized why she was screaming. The girl's bathroom was a portal to another dimension and all we could do was stand there. I turned around and saw that the bathroom door was gone. I looked back at Jake, he was picking something up and I couldn't believe what it was. "I don't believe it." He was staring at a white digivice.

Mizuki bent down and picked one up, it was green and the last one was pink. "I don't think your dad's books were fiction."

I bent down and picked up the pink one. "Yes! We're in the digital world!" I was so excited, I couldn't wait to meet on the Digimon. "Come on, let's go!" I started running towards the forest.

"Wait up!" They both yelled.

**Amber's POV (In Forest)**

I finally stopped in a clearing, "Why did you run?" Mizuki and Jake simultaneously asked. "Ya and now this thing is following me!" Jake pointed up to his head were a cat like Digimon, or at least I thought it was a Digimon, was asking him questions.

"Who are you? Are you Humans? Why do you smell like Kari?" She was so annoying.

"Well whatever your name is mon, I'm Jake Takaishi," He pointed at me. "That's my sister Amber and standing by her is my friend Mizuki Izumi, and yes we're humans. So what are you?"

"We've been over this; we're in the digital world so obviously it's a Digimon." Mizuki commented showing him her digivice.

"What I think he meant was what kind of Digimon I am, also to answer your question I'm Gatomon!" The cat like Digimon said.

I looked towards Mizuki and she looked like she'd seen a ghost, I looked at Jake and saw what was behind them. "What's wrong you guys, you look like you've see a ghost?" We both pointed behind him and he turned around and got the same look. "Well don't just stand there run!" we turned around and started running. "Gatomon what were those things?"

"Those were bakemon," She had started explaining when three popped out of now were and shot these dark spheres at us, luckily we dodged just in time. "Jake just has to say digi armor energize so I can armor digivolve."

"Fine, digi armor energize!" he yelled while holding up his digivice.

"Gatomon digi armor digivolve to!" Gatomon yelled while she started to glow. "Nefertimon the angel of light!" She had armor digivolved, I had only read about it but now I was seeing it, and I still couldn't believe it! "Cats eye beam!" She shot lazers out of her eyes. "Now get on!" we all got on and she started to fly off.

After flying for a little while she started to go down and was about to crash into a TV, all Mizuki and I could do was scream but what Jake did was a lot smarter, he held up his digivice and said "Digiport open." As he said it Nefertimon started to dedigivolve back into Gatomon and we flew through the TV.

I was so excited "That was awesome, let's do it again!" Everyone in the detention room was looking at us, on the floor together and we realized we came out of the computer.

"She should really lay off the catnip" Gatomon finished.

**Me: Well that was the first ch. Of Digimon Nexus Generations **


	2. Maze of Snow

**Me: Hey I see that a lot of people liked the last chapter and I hope you guys like this one to. **

**Mitsy: In this chapter two more people get Digimon, and before you read this can you guess what Digimon will be picked?**

**Jezell: Woo, I thought you were gonna give away the main plot line, like the bad guys, everyone's Digimon, or the other things.**

**Mitsy: Oh by other things you mean the Eight Ancient Ones?**

**Me: Mitsy shut up before you reveal something important!**

**Mitsy: Never! Angewomon doesn't digivolve into Magnadramon in this series!**

**Jezell: Start the chapter; we do not own Digimon or some of the characters! **

**Digimon Nexus Generations Ch. 2 The Maze of Snow!**

"Wait what is that?" Andrew seemed so surprised to see Gatomon standing, or should I say lying on Jake's head. "Wait it can't be, is that Gatomon?"

"Someone seams surprised," Gatomon was still on Jake's head making it into a nest. "I mean it's not like it's I'm not real!"

I decided for some reason to get real bragy. "Hey do you guys have one of these?" I held up my pink digivice. "No you don't because it's a real digivice."

"You got to take us to the digital world!" All three of them shouted.

Luckily the teacher got in there at the nick of time and we all had to go home, but I had invited Mizuki to see if we could get a digital port on my computer so we could go to the digital world again.

"Okay so I just put the do-hicky in the machine thing and it goes ding!" I swear I had never heard something like that and neither Jake or Gatomon.

"Do-hicky?" I asked

"Machine thing?" Jake questioned

"Ding?" Gatomon was confused just like the rest of us.

"Now," Mizuki put her digivice up and said "Digiport open!" I couldn't believe it we were going to the digital world. When we arrived we were in a snowy area. "Man I am so cold, why couldn't we go to some place nice and warm, but not too hot because it would totally mess up my hair. I wonder if my computer is still working, wait where's Jake?"

As always she was only worrying about three things: her hair, her computer and my brother. "I'm pretty sure he's okay, he's probably still by your computer." I started walking in the direction opposite of the digital portal and Mizuki was following me. "Since when did the digital world get so boring, we've been walking forever?"

"Hey what's over there it looks like a giant igloo?" She pointed at the igloo and I saw it. "Is there someone outside of it or is that just me?"

"I think it's some digimon!" I quickly ran over with Mizuki still following me. "Hey your Lopmon and Floramon, what are you doing here?"

"Were waiting here for are Digimon partners!" Lopmon seemed very excited to see her partner. "They have a pink digivice!"

"I have a pink digivice, so I guess that means I'm your partner." I was so excited that I got Lopmon for a Digimon.

"My Digimon partner has a green digivice!" Floramon was also waiting for her digimon partner.

"I have I green digivice!" Mizuki shouted, apparently she was more excited than I was. "Now let's get your digi-eggs!"

"I'm sorry to say but our digi-eggs are in there." Floramon pointed to the igloo.

"Then let's go!" Mizuki ran in there with Floramon so I picked up Lopmon and quickly followed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." I saw what she was looking at, a giant maze of snow.

**Meanwhile at LadyDevimon's Evil Enforcers (These will always be in LadyDevimon's POV)**

"Wormmon!" I yelled across the halls because I couldn't communicate any other way.

"Yes my lady!" he yelled across the hall while coming towards me.

"I would like you to get me a coffee, you know how I love drinking coffee while those Digidestined get caught in my traps!"

"Caffeinated or Decaf?"

"Decaf, you know that the caffeine makes my eye twitch at an abnormal rate, and now Frigimon will attack those terrible kids."

**Back to Amber**

"Look I think I see the Digi-eggs!" I pointed to them and Mizuki and I ran up to them and picked them up easily. "Cool!"

"Stop right there, I cannot let you leave with the Digi-egg things!" A Frigimon came out of know where and apparently had it in for us.

"Alright then," I began. "Digi Armor Energize!" both of us shouted.

"Floramon armor digivolve too!" Floramon began to glow. "Peacockmon, the Bird of beauty!"

"Lopmon armor digivolve too!" Lopmon began to glow too. "Rabbitmon, the Guardian of happiness!"

"Carrot bomber!" Rabbitmon through carrot bombs at Firigimon. "Take that ya snow clown."

"Subzero ice punch!" He screamed and shot an ice punch at us. Mizuki and I were able to duck for cover. "Since you dodged that take another, Subzero Ice Punch!"

"Rainbow Shower!" Peacockmon shot the crystals off her wings and they turned into a rainbow meteor shower and it destroyed Frigimon.

"Yes! Yes! Wait dinner's in a few minutes we've got to go to the digiport!" we all quickly ran to the digiport in hopes we would get there in time.

**Meanwhile at LadyDevimon's Evil Enforcers**

"I've got your coffee my lady, but I also have bad news." Wormon told me and handed me my coffee.

"Alright what's the bad news?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Those two digidestined girls beat Frigimon and got their digi-eggs."

I spit my coffee out and all over him, and all he could say was. "Ew!"

**Me: I hope you all liked it.**

**Jezell: Please review.**

**Mitsy: Sorry for da spoilers.**


	3. Aturnal Theifary

**Me: I'm really sorry that the last chapter was really short and that Mitsy gave away some stuff.**

**Mitsy: Yay, sorry about that.**

**Me: It's also easier to type**

**Jezell: We do not own Digimon Digital Monsters.**

Amber's House

"A few hours earlier Mizuki stopped by and she was talking to Jake." I was talking to Lopmon of the event that accured about two hours ago.

"So she talked to him, what's the big deal?" Lopmon asked me.

"Okay it's normal, but they were discussing lunch and stuff like that!" I finished talking to Lopmon.

Sadly she just ruined my relaxation by asking, "How is that not normal?"

"It's not because that means that they might be dating!" I explained while yelling my butt of.

"Amber, who ya talking to up there is it anyone who would like some of my cooking?" My mom yelled up to me.

"No one mom, I'm just talking to myself." I then realized mom would want me to try her cooking so I quickly yelled, "No mom, I won't try your cooking!"

"Maybe we should just go shopping. There are some nice stores in the digital world!" I could see Lopmon was trying to get me off the subject.

"Please that's so cliché." I told her.

"You don't even know what that means do you?" She asked.

"Yes I do!" Okay I have to admit that I don't know what it means, but she doesn't need to know that. I grabbed Lopmon and stood up. "Maybe Pacifica will know what to do; she said she did get a digimon." I knew if mom figured out I had Lopmon here she'd make Lopmon try her cooking. I opened the window of my room or what is supposed to be the attic. I grabbed the rope on the dresser by the window and climbed on the window sill.

"Even though we've done this a few times now I don't think it's safe." I could tell by Lopmon's tone she was worried, but I knew what I was doing. I dropped down to the roof top and tied the rope to the gutters and dropped the other end to the ground. I grabbed on to it while pushing my feet against the wall and climbed down. When I got to the ground and ran to Pacifica's house.

**Pacifica's House**

I saw Pacifica outside her house with a Labramon. "Took you long enough, did you get ran over by a bus?"

"I did not! It's harder to get out of your house with a Digimon that your mom doesn't know about!" Okay so I can't tell mom about Lopmon because our neighborhood doesn't allow pets. "So what did you have planned, and please not have be tasting my mom's cooking!"

"Ewwww, that's just disgusting." Yep everyone hates my mom's cooking, everyone! "I thought we should go shoping in the digital world!"

"I already suggested that to her." Lopmon spoke up.

"We could find my digiegg!" Labramon suggested.

I put my fist up. "Dangerous adventure sounds good to me!"

**Digital World**

We were walking through the storage area, or was it a bank? Anyways we were walking through it and we headed towards the reception desk. "We're here to open LadyDevimon's vault, please."

The Demidevimon was looking down at me with a face that was just screaming that he was a jerk. "Do you have identification?" he asked all snooty like.

I looked at Pacifica and she nodded, I looked toward Lopmon on my shoulder and she nodded. "Is there something that I'm not aware of?" Labramon asked.

"You must of not have been paying attention at the meeting where we discussed what we do if the guy at the counter doesn't let us in." I explained. "Now, digi armor energize!

Lopmon began to get that digivolving glow. "Lopmon digi armor digivolve to!" she yelled. "Rabbitmon, the guardian of happiness!" I still can't believe I was a digidestined, me a rich girl who never does anything cool with a mom who can't cook. "Carrot bomber!" Rabbitmon had thrown her carrot bombs at Demidevimon turned him into digi dust and at the same time blew an exceptionally big hole in the wall.

"Ladydevimon's vault is this way!" Pacifica yelled while running through the hole. Rabbitmon dedigivolved into Lopmon and I picked her up and followed the others.

"Are we there yet?" Lopmon asked in my arms like a little kid.

"No we are not," I started but was rudely cut off by Pacifica.

"We're here!" she yelled. "So, you know how to get in?

"Pacifica it's open." I told her. I pushed against the steel door and it fell over. "Oh and in case you didn't know your digi egg is right there in the center of the room.

"It makes a good center piece, I hate having to take it." She picked it up and it flew into her digivice.

"Help, guys help!" Pacifica and I turned to see a Stingmon was holding Lopmon by her ears. "He sneaked up on me."

"How did he sneak up on you, you should have heard him!" I was wondering why she didn't hear him she had giant ears.

"She has a point Lopmon, you've got some big ears." Apparently Pacifica was just as curious as I was.

"Well I'm sorry, but he was really quiet! I didn't see any of you hear him!" Lopmon was apparently very disappointed that her ears didn't help her for anything but a parachute.

"Labramon ready to digivolve?" Pacifica asked her digimon.

"All set!" he replied.

"Then prepare to digivolve! Digi armor energize!" Labramon began to glow shades of purple. "Labramon digi armor digivolve to! The light was getting more intense. "Dark Quetzalmon the wings of curiosity!" She was beautiful, with her black scales and purple stripes it was amazing! "Venom strike! She pounced and bit Stingmon! "Dark winds!" she screamed and blew winds at him with her wings.

It wasn't that long till Stingmon was turned into digi dust. After that we went to Pacifica's house and ordered pizza. "I still don't get why Mizuki came to our house though?"

Apparently Pacifica was annoyed that I kept questioning it. "Since professional fighting won't silence you if I tell you will you shut up?"

"Yes." Lopmon and I answered.

"They're planning your surprise party." She told me while opening a can of soda. I just sat there realizing my own curiosity just killed my surprise. "Just pretend to be surprised, it's not like there isn't a party. Amber, Amber, hello. Amber are you gonna come back down to earth?" She waved her hand in my face. "Uh-oh"

**Me: Hoped you guys liked it, please review!**


End file.
